A Trip to Nationals
by moongoddess8010
Summary: When New Directions goes to nationals drama and competition are in the air. FinnxRachel


**Author's note: OK, so it's been a while since I've written fanfiction. For any who has read my Legally Blonde stuff, I'm so sorry there are several different reasons that I haven't updated. I'll try to get to that. This is my first Glee story and I hope you guys like it. Also, I just totally made up two other football players (and Cheerios) since I started this after the second episode.**

"Guys, I have your nationals' room assignments," Mr. Shue said to the New Directions members.

Yes, you read that correctly, New Directions had made it to nationals, despite the large amount of drama in the club. Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel hadn't been the greatest fans of the Cheerios in the group. Kurt and Artie weren't exactly fans of the football players either. Finn had to play peacemaker between the two groups, which sometimes didn't work, like when Quinn and Rachel had a huge fight over who was a better singer.

The members of the glee club circled around Will, forgetting what they were doing. Mercedes and Kurt stopped their argument about clothes, namely who was the better dresser. Quinn and the other Cheerios quit gossiping. The football players, sans Finn, dropped their conversation over Bret Favre and retirement. Finn, Tina, Rachel, and Artie stopped their conversation on nationals.

"OK," Will said, "Puck, Artie, and Joey will be rooming with me." There was a collective groan between the three teenagers.

"Yes, I know it sucks," Will said to them, jokingly. "Kurt, Finn, and Reggie will be together." There was a look between the three boys, trying to figure out which one of them would get their own bed.

"For the girls, Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina will be rooming with Ms. Pillsbury. Quinn, Tiffany, and Brittany will be roommates. I'm doing this so you don't kill each other." An uneasy laugh went between the group. Will knew about the ongoing feud between the two groups of girls.

"Now that that is out of the way, let's practice."

It was the Thursday before nationals. Rachel Berry was packing. Her thoughts were going between nationals and Finn. Finn just confused her so much! One day he kisses her and the next day he won't leave that bitch of a cheerleader's side. All she wanted to do was listen to _Spring Awakening _and cry her eyes out.

"Honey?" One of Rachel's dads popped his head into her room.

"Hey Dad," she muttered. She really didn't want to talk right now.

Her dad with the glasses walked into the room. "How's the packing going, my gold star?"

Rachel smiled. It was her fathers' nickname for her.

"Fine, I guess."

"That's good."

A silence filled the room. The only sound was Rachel shuffling through her stuff to put in the suitcase.

"Are you nervous, Rach?" her dad finally asked, "You're pretty quiet."

"I'm fine Dad," Rachel replied. She grabbed her iHome and shoved it in her suitcase between her stage makeup case and her curling iron.

Her dad seemed to think this over for a moment, then a there was a sound at the door. Rachel's other dad poked his head in.

"Is everything OK in here?" he asked.

"For the most part yes," the other dad said, adjusting his glasses, "but Rachel has been rather quiet."

"I'm right here you know," Rachel snapped, not in the mood to talk with her two fathers about what she was really thinking. Her dads seemed so happy together and she wanted that with Finn, even though she knew it would never happen.

"I think I know what's up," the second father said, "Our little Rachel has a crush."

"No I don't!" Rachel yelled, drawing herself up.

Her two dads looked at each other with a knowing look.

"Yes, you do," the two sing-songed together.  
"Ok, fine, I do," she admitted.

"Who has gotten our Rachel all flustered?" her African American dad asked.

Rachel mumbled something, unrecognizable.

"What?" he asked, "Rach, we can't hear you."

"FINN! I like Finn alright!" she yelled, bursting out in tears. She sank on her bed.

"You mean that boy who gets all the solos?" her dad with glasses asked. Rachel nodded her head.

"You know the worst part of it?" Rachel asked, lifting her head.

"What honey?" one of her dads asked softly while wrapping his arms around her.

"He has a girlfriend. A nasty cheerleader named Quinn."

"I'm so sorry Rach," the other dad said, rubbing her shoulder affectionately, "I'm sure it'll all work out in the end."

"No it won't," Rachel said, "Quinn's pretty and thin and I'm not."

"That's not true honey," her dad that just talked to her said, "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"You're supposed to say that. You're my dad."

The three of them stayed together until Rachel had no more tears left to cry. Her two dads each gave her a big hug and left her to finish her packing.

**How was that? The rest of the story won't be as sad, I promise. Please review!**


End file.
